Le Fond du Tunnel
by NihonNoTamashi
Summary: "Souffrir, et prendre sur soi pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Souffrir, seul. Souffrir, parce qu'on est devenu dépendant. Souffrir, parce qu'on n'est un vulgaire humain. Souffrir, et chercher à sortir du Tunnel. Troublante, cette main tendue. Mais encore faut-il avoir le courage de la saisir..." the GazettE / Shonen-ai / Uruha X ?


_Bien le bonsoir, ceci est mon premier one-shot sur the GazettE, j'ose espérer qu'il vous plaira. J'en suis relativement satisfaite, mais ma description de la douleur est restée somme toute assez simple. J'ai voulu m'attacher davantage au regard extérieur, ce qui explique l'utilité des pensées en italique. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et sachez que je réponds à toutes les reviews!_

* * *

><p>LE FOND DU TUNNEL<p>

_« Il a le sommeil lourd. Il ne m'entendra pas arriver. J'espère… » _

Complice muette de ce qu'il se passe sur Terre, la Lune veille avec son indifférence coutumière. En l'occurrence, elle se borne à bien vouloir permettre à cette silhouette se faufilant dans le noir de repérer la position des murs pour les éviter. A celle-ci comme à d'autres, d'ailleurs. Sa présence a pour certains une connotation désavantageuse, en la mesure où ils la voient comme cette étoile qui agit sur le comportement des lycanthropes. Assez compréhensible, donc. Pour d'autre, ceux que l'obscurité effraie, elle est tel Cerbère aux Enfers, gardienne de la nuit. Une simple mais puissante lueur qui éloigne le noir complet.

_« De toute façon, s'il se réveille, il se rendormira aussitôt. »_

Pour cet homme en tout cas, elle était bénéfique, puisqu'elle l'aidait à atteindre la pièce qu'il convoitait. La grande fenêtre de sa chambre l'avait guidé pour trouver la porte du couloir sans allumer la lumière. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire voir. Trop dangereux. Il lui aurait fallu fournir une explication. Et comment aurait-il pu dire la vérité dans un cas pareil ? Il le condamnait, mais lui-même cachait beaucoup de choses, mine de rien.

_« S'il a laissé toutes ses fringues au milieu de la chambre je suis mort. »_

Ce n'était pas contre eux – à savoir ses amis et collègues – directement, mais si ses soupçons se révélaient exacts, il lui faudrait agir discrètement pour avoir un maximum d'efficacité. Celui qu'il cherchait à aider ne se laisserait pas faire, il en était persuadé. Il devait d'abord confirmer sa désagréable impression, qu'il gardait pour lui depuis quelques mois déjà. Ensuite, il aviserait.

_« Et Dieu sait qu'il abhorre le rangement. »_

Il traversa doucement le couloir de l'hôtel, heureusement la moquette un peu rêche sous ses pieds nus amortissait considérablement le bruit de ses pas. Il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un long tee-shirt sombre qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, et un boxer dissimulé par le vêtement du haut. Ses cheveux fins, châtains à la lumière du jour, avaient été attachés à la va-vite par un simple élastique et de nombreuses mèches venaient ainsi chatouiller son visage sans qu'il n'y accorde d'importance, trop concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Sa silhouette était assez dégingandée.

_« Et si je ne trouve rien ? »_

Il avait encore une quinzaine de mètres à parcourir pour arriver à sa chambre. Le couloir était sombre, la seule source de lumière provenait des sorties de secours et de leurs faibles ampoules. L'avantage, c'est qu'à cette heure-ci l'endroit était peu fréquenté. Il n'était déjà pas censé quitter sa chambre en pleine nuit, encore moins pour aller fouiller dans celle d'un de ses amis… Vraiment, il devait se dépêcher.

_« Je trouverais forcément. Je ne suis pas parano au point d'avoir inventé tous ces signes… »_

Il arriva enfin devant et contemplant le numéro d'un air songeur. Il tapa une suite de chiffres sur le clavier placé en dessous de la poignée et attendit le déclic, annonciateur du déverrouillage. Il avait vu juste pour le code, et soupira presque de soulagement quand la porte s'entrouvrit avec un bruit qui lui parut assourdissant.

_« Je vous en prie, faites qu'il dorme déjà… »_

Il entra précautionneusement dans la pièce et se laissa happer par les ténèbres tout en sentant son rythme cardiaque faire des bons soudains. Il referma la porte le plus doucement qu'il put, se privant de la dernière source de lumière. Il inspira avec lenteur et tendit l'oreille pour essayer de percevoir la respiration de l'occupant de la pièce. Il dut pour cela attendre que son propre cœur se calme.

_« Il va me faire devenir cardiaque avant l'âge. »_

Quand enfin il eut la confirmation de l'assoupissement de son ami, un maigre sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres desséchées. Il fit un pas dans le noir, se disant qu'il finirait bien par rencontrer un mur. Ses pieds foulèrent ce qui semblait être des vêtements, puis il retint à grand peine un juron quand il marcha sur la boucle d'une ceinture. La pièce métallique lui écorcha la plante du pied et il se vengea sur ses lèvres, les mordant avec férocité pour s'empêcher toute réaction intempestive.

_« J'aurais dû parier… Le jour où il rangera, les moules auront des dents. »_

Il redoubla de précaution avant d'enfin pouvoir frôler un mur. Bien que frôler est un bien grand mot… Heurter fut somme toute plus précis. Cette fois il ne retint pas ses imprécations et jura à voix basse contre un peu tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête, allant de son ami à sa propre incapacité à ne se mêler que de ce qui le regardait directement.

_« A ce train-là il fera jour avant que je trouve… »_

Il longea le mur et parvint finalement à effleurer le rideau qui couvrait la fenêtre. Il l'entrouvrit avec douceur, et un halo de lumière vint éclairer l'intérieur de la pièce. Les lampadaires de la rue étaient encore allumés. Il laissa quelques secondes à ses yeux pour qu'ils s'habituent à la soudaine luminosité. Il fut rapidement apte à observer l'intérieur de la pièce. Il s'avéra qu'elle était en tout point identique à la sienne, après tout ils étaient dans un hôtel.

_« Même quand il dort, il n'a plus cet air paisible qu'il avait avant. »_

Il avait eu de la chance, il avait évité le lit où dormait son ami. Celui-ci, tordu dans une position étrange ou il avait un bras bloqué sous le dos et une jambe tendue contre le mur, avait les yeux clos mais ses traits étaient tirés. Ses cheveux noirs reposaient sur l'oreiller et auréolaient son visage. Il était vêtu aussi légèrement que le châtain et la couette était roulée en boule à ses pieds.

_« Non, je ne suis pas parano. Il y a réellement quelque chose. »_

Effectivement, de très nombreuses affaires jonchaient le sol. Il y vit la ceinture coupable et comme un fait exprès il sentit la douleur de son pied ressurgir. La valise était béante, elle aussi pleine de fringues, sombres pour la plupart, et il savait que ce n'était pas le peu de lumière de la pièce qui lui faisait dire ça. Enfin il y avait aussi l'étrange veste kaki, ornée de déchirures colorées sur laquelle il avait flashé peu de jours auparavant. Immettable, de l'avis du reste du groupe.

_« Pourquoi te caches-tu derrière des sourires ?... »_

Il chercha la porte de la salle de bain et laissa le rideau entrouvert avant de s'y diriger. Il entra et referma, puis appuya sur l'interrupteur de la petite lampe. A première vue, rien d'anormal. Mais il savait ce qu'il cherchait, et mit rapidement la main dessus. Depuis le temps qu'il le côtoyait…

_« J'aurais préféré me tromper, finalement. »_

Une trousse en tissu, si simple d'apparence. Si banale. Toutefois, Aoi l'avait toujours sur lui directement. Dieu, que son cœur lui faisait mal à cet instant précis. Il ferma les yeux et son poing se crispa sur son tee-shirt au niveau de son organe vital. C'était plus que ce qu'il pensait. A l'intérieur, tout et plus pour détruire un homme.

_« Il va finir par en crever. »_

Il contempla d'un air songeur et douloureux les différentes plaquettes de médicaments. Et il n'osa pas vérifier si ce n'était effectivement que ça. Il savait très bien que son ami n'était pas malade au point d'avoir besoin de tout. Non, ça faisait quand même près de six mois qu'il le surveillait dans l'ombre. Comment pouvait-il en être aussi certain ? Une profonde amitié, vieille de pas mal d'années.

_« Et pourtant, il envoie tout balader. »_

Son besoin d'en savoir plus l'emporta finalement et il vida le contenu de l'armoire à pharmacie miniature sur ses genoux. Il trouva des somnifères en grand nombre, des anti-anxiolytiques, trois plaquettes de cachets sans nom et ce qu'il reconnut comme des antalgiques plutôt forts, il avait le vague souvenir d'avoir pris quelque chose du même nom quand il avait un jour dû jouer en live avec une migraine épouvantable. Mauvais souvenir.

_« En fait je ne suis pas plus avancé qu'avant. »_

Il rangea tout là où il l'avait trouvé, se doutant que son ami devait se montrer extrêmement suspicieux avec un poids pareil sur la conscience. A son attitude quand ils étaient tous ensemble, personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qu'il cachait. Mais le châtain avait l'œil, il ne le perdait jamais vraiment du regard. C'est ainsi qu'il avait commencé à avoir des soupçons.

_« Comment vais-je pouvoir aborder le sujet sans qu'il pense que je suis allé jusque-là?... »_

Souriant, à fond pendant les concerts, sur un fond de fanservice qui était devenu une manœuvre bien rodée avec les années. A vrai dire, ils ne s'approchaient réellement que pendant ces quelques instants, sous les cris des fans et la lumière des projecteurs ultra-puissants. Comme si dorénavant, il les fuyait. Oh, il le faisait néanmoins de façon subtile, puisque seul son plus proche ami l'avait remarqué.

_« A moins bien sûr de le prendre en faute… »_

Il remit la pochette à sa place et se redressa, sentant un courant d'énergie lui traverser les jambes. Il était resté accroupi trop longtemps. Il grogna faiblement et éteignit la lumière avant de sortir de la chambre. Il n'eut pas de problème pour retourner jusqu'à son propre lit et s'y endormir aussitôt couché, malgré toutes les questions qui le taraudaient.

[…]

Un homme brun, lunettes de soleil sur le front s'arrêta devant la porte d'une chambre et tapa en rythme dessus. Elle ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, laissant voir un châtain qui réprima à grand peine une envie de bailler en voyant qui venait le tirer du lit.

« _Oh, t'as passé une mauvaise nuit toi, remarqua très justement le brun.

_Hm, ouais, répondit vaguement le concerné.

_Faudrait que tu ranges tes affaires, on part dans une heure.

_L'est qu'elle heure ?

_Huit heures du matin. Uruha, à quoi te sert ton portable franchement ? »

La question était rhétorique et resta donc sans réponse. Le châtain poussa une plainte sourde, contre les réveils sans douceur de son aîné, contre son lit, contre un certain guitariste aux cheveux noirs qui l'avait empêché de dormir… Il poursuivit sa litanie sans prendre en compte le fait que son leader était toujours là, en train d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il racontait.

« _Aoi t'a empêché de dormir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? »

Et là, le châtain se réveilla réellement. Il avait merdé, et Dieu savait à quel point il pouvait être à l'ouest le matin. C'était de la faute de Kai aussi, quelle idée il avait eu de venir le réveiller aussi tôt… Ils avaient des jours de repos avant le prochain concert, normalement ça voulait dire qu'ils pouvaient dormir… Leader tyrannique à la noix.

« _Aoi ? Rien, pourquoi ?

_Tu viens juste de dire qu'il t'avait empêché de dormir, remarqua Kai, suspicieux. »

La veille, il leur avait interdit de passer la nuit à plusieurs pour boire et discuter, comme ils aimaient le faire, de peur qu'ils ne soient pas aptes pour les concerts suivants.

« _Ah nan, en fait j'ai fait un rêve trop bizarre avec lui dedans et après j'ai eu peur de me rendormir, du coup. Franchement Kai, tu imagines A-chan avec un gosse toi ? Ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, un air faussement amusé et conspirateur au visage. »

L'énormité du mensonge eut le don de faire rire le leader en plus de lui faire oublier sa précédente interrogation. Uruha ne pouvait évidemment pas lui avouer sur le pas de sa chambre d'hôtel qu'il était allé fouiller dans celle de son homologue guitariste la nuit dernière pour voir s'il leur cachait des choses. Ce mensonge, qui n'en était pas vraiment puisqu'il avait déjà fait ce rêve, eut l'air de fonctionner, et c'était tant mieux.

Kai laissa finalement le châtain et partit réveiller le reste des troupes, lui demandant d'être dans le hall avec ses bagages trois quart d'heures plus tard. Uruha rentra dans sa chambre et s'affala directement sur son lit. Motivation…

Il y resta une bonne dizaine de minutes, encore embrumé. Puis sa conscience reprit le dessus et il commença à ramasser ce qu'il avait laissé traîner dans la salle de bain. Il fourra tout en vrac dans la valise et y ajouta les quelques chaussures qui croupissaient sous le lit. Il la posa sur le lit puis se déshabilla, y rangea ses vêtements de nuit et se vêtit d'un long tee-shirt noir et d'un jean gris délavé, largement troués aux cuisses et aux genoux.

Il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié dans la pièce impersonnelle et ferma la valise. Il attrapa ensuite son chapeau noir ainsi que ses lunettes de soleil et les mit. Anonymat oblige. Il attrapa sa valise et sortit de la pièce, laissant la porte se refermer seule.

Comme il s'y attendait il était le premier à attendre dans le hall. Il ne savait pas trop où était son portable et il n'avait pas de montre. Pas moyen de savoir s'il était plutôt à la bourre ou en avance. A la réflexion, s'il avait été en retard, il se serait fait alpaguer par un leader sur les nerfs sitôt sa sortie de l'ascenseur. Et comme ce n'avait pas été le cas, il pouvait en conclure qu'il était effectivement en avance.

Il s'affala plutôt qu'il ne s'assit dans un fauteuil du hall de l'hôtel, sa valise posée à côté de lui. Il se laissa doucement replonger dans ses souvenirs de la nuit précédente. Les traits tendus d'Aoi dans son sommeil, les médicaments qu'il avait trouvé dans la salle de bain, et cette sensation d'étouffement, d'impuissance phénoménale. Ça, il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'expliquer. Juste une impression, terriblement désagréable. Il devait continuer, pour comprendre.

Trop perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit justement pas le guitariste aux cheveux noirs passer non loin de lui pour aller fumer devant l'hôtel. Lui aussi portait des lunettes de soleil, et ses cheveux étaient détachés. Il sortit un tube de nicotine du paquet avec des doigts un peu tremblants et l'alluma non sans peine. Les premières bouffées lui arrachèrent un soupir, puis il commença à se sentir un peu mieux. Son addiction avait considérablement augmentée ces temps-ci, il était conscient de la dangerosité de la situation mais il s'en moquait un peu. Certes, il se foutait en l'air. Un peu plus ou un peu moins, de toute façon…

Uruha releva la tête et vit son homologue rentrer dans le hall. Nul besoin d'être devin pour savoir ce qu'il venait de faire, bien que le châtain sorte à peine d'une rêverie. Il fronça presque imperceptiblement les sourcils. Aoi n'était pas le seul à fumer dans le groupe, malheureusement. Par contre, il était surement le seul à prendre autant de cachets. Sauf qu'une fois de plus, le châtain ne pouvait pas aborder le sujet de but en blanc.

« _Salut A-chan, bien dormit ? Se permit de demander le châtain quand son homologue passa près de lui.

_Plutôt bien, et toi ? »

Aoi remercia mentalement le somnifère qu'il avait pris vers une heure du matin, quand il avait compris qu'il ne dormirait pas cette fois-ci sans aide médicamenteuse.

« _J'ai fait un drôle de rêve, souffla Uruha, décidant de jouer sur cette carte jusqu'au bout. »

Son ami se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en face et l'écouta avec attention.

« _Quel genre ? »

Il devait absolument avoir l'air normal, le regard suspicieux qu'avait le châtain en le regardant depuis quelques temps ne disait rien qui vaille à sa conscience tourmentée.

« _Tu avais eu un gosse. Avec qui, je n'en sais rien, mais tu étais un peu dépassé par les évènements. »

Aoi écarquilla les yeux, s'il s'était attendu à ça !

« _Et… Toi tu foutais quoi ?

_Je crois que je trouvais ça trop drôle pour te venir en aide, avoua le châtain avec un sourire sincère. »

Sa joie n'avait rien à voir avec son pseudo rêve, mais il venait de se rendre compte que ça faisait des lustres qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une aussi longue conversation ensemble.

« _Génial, ronchonna Aoi. »

Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Uruha de lui raconter ça ? Un gosse, nan mais franchement… Dire qu'en plus ils étaient en pleine tournée. Etrangement, ça lui fit mal. Ses pensées se bousculaient, sa tête était un capharnaüm, un cimetière de regrets et d'idées noires. Il ne faisait rien pour extérioriser son mal-être, même la guitare ne suffisait plus. Auparavant il lui suffisait d'être sur scène, entouré par ses collègues et amis, pour jouer de toute son âme et échanger des regards langoureux avec Uruha pour le bon plaisir des fans... Leur jeu de séduction.

Juste pour les fans ? Aoi eut un rire amer qui attira l'attention du châtain. Il avait bien remarqué qu'il parlait dans le vide depuis quelques minutes et s'était mis à observer son aîné.

« _A-chan, tout va bien ?

_Oh, pardon, j'étais ailleurs.

_J'ai remarqué. Qu'est-ce qui est plus intéressant que moi pour que tu te perdes à ce point ? »

Uruha savait qu'à le provoquer il risquait surtout de le froisser, pourtant c'était la seule manière d'obtenir des réponses. Aoi eut un sourire gêné avant de retrouver un air impassible.

« _Je n'en reviens toujours pas de m'être trompé à Mexico. »

Il soupira mentalement. C'était l'excuse la moins crédible de toute sa vie.

« _Sérieux t'es encore fixé là-dessus ? Eh, c'est pas un drame, on est deux guitaristes c'est pas pour rien. De toute façon, y'aura trois fans sur toute la salle qui auront remarqué la différence dans la musique. Tant qu'on est debout et qu'on semble jouer, elles font pas trop gaffe aux fausses notes hein. »

Là non plus, ce n'était pas à proprement parler un mensonge. Pendant le concert, sur Gabriel on the Gallows, Aoi avait perdu le fil, son esprit s'était embrumé suite à une prise de médicament trop récente et à un mélange malheureux. Il avait juste prétexté un coup de fatigue pour se justifier face aux autres. Ça faisait partie du métier. Seul Uruha y avait prêté attention d'ailleurs. Et ramener ce sujet sur le tapis était de loin la pire idée d'Aoi.

« _Ouais, t'as sans doute raison.

_J'ai toujours raison, A-chan. »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un regard appuyé, osant plonger son regard perçant dans celui de son ami, bien plus déboussolé. Aoi vit d'ailleurs arriver Kai avec un tel soulagement qu'il fut perçut à la fois par le guitariste à ses côtés et par le nouveau venu. Il bondit de son fauteuil et marcha vers la sortie de l'hôtel à grandes enjambées.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Kai, surprit que le guitariste semble prendre la fuite à son arrivée.

_L'a pas aimé mon rêve.

_Ton… ? Oh, oui, tu m'en as parlé tout à l'heure. »

Uruha n'était plus à un mensonge près.

« _Bon, et les deux feignasses elles foutent quoi ? Y m'avaient dit qu'ils seraient en bas à l'heure quand je suis allé les réveiller.

_On parle de Reita et Ruki, là.

_Ce ne pas n'est pas une raison. Ils m'énervent.

_Je vais les chercher si tu veux. »

Aoi venait de s'allumer une énième cigarette dehors, et Uruha préférait affronter le chanteur et le bassiste au réveil plutôt que de subir ça plus longtemps.

« _Merci, c'est gentil. Dis-leur qu'on part dans cinq minutes, qu'ils soient prêts ou pas. »

Uruha hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en réfrénant un bâillement. Sa nuit avait été décidément trop courte. Il attendit que les deux personnes sortent de la cabine quand les portes s'ouvrirent et monta dedans à son tour.

Arrivé dans le couloir où se trouvaient leurs chambres, il alla frapper deux coups secs sur l'une des deux. Pas de réponse. Il essaya l'autre. Il entendit un bruit à l'intérieur et se recula prestement. Une seconde plus tard, ladite porte s'ouvrit avec force et fracas. Reita apparut dans l'embrasure, ses cheveux blonds cachant presque ses yeux et le reste de son visage dissimulé derrière un masque blanc.

« _Kai va commencer à perdre patience, se contenta de dire le châtain.

_On arrive, affirma le bassiste. »

Il rentra dans la chambre sans ferma la porte et Uruha l'entendit clairement presser le chanteur.

« _Ruki grouille-toi on est à la bourre. »

Mais d'après le bruit d'eau que le guitariste entendait, Ruki devait être encore sous la douche, ce qui sous-entendait qu'il en avait encore pour minimum quinze minutes. Uruha aida le bassiste à descendre ses affaires dans le hall, tandis que le chanteur finissait de se préparer.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans sa chambre au fait ? Demanda Uruha à Reita, surpris que ce soit justement le bassiste qui lui ait ouvert.

_Il a ramené une vieille eau de vie qu'il avait eue à Paris. Alors disons que…. Bah on a profité de la soirée quoi. Et je me voyais mal traverser le couloir en pleine nuit, bourré comme j'étais, j'aurais réveillé tout le monde. »

Tout le monde signifiant surtout Kai, en fait. Leur cher leader avait le sommeil terriblement léger et un rien le réveillait. Chose qu'ils avaient appris à leurs dépens la dernière fois qu'ils avaient dû dormir tous ensemble pendant une tournée.

Mais la remarque de Reita resta au travers de la gorge d'Uruha. Lui l'avait bien fait, traverser le couloir en pleine nuit, certes pas pour les mêmes raisons. Et sobre.

Il fallait espérer que personne ne l'apprenne jamais. Pas qu'il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait, puisque ça lui avait permis de confirmer sa théorie. Cependant, ce n'était tout de même pas la méthode la plus avouable. Surtout que si le principal concerné, à savoir Aoi, l'apprenait, s'en était fini de leur complicité, aussi réduite fut-elle ces temps-ci.

Uruha déposa un des bagages de Reita dans le hall, près des siens, et remonta aussitôt vers la chambre du chanteur, ne souhaitant pas annoncer lui-même à Kai que Ruki avait du retard, et ne voulant pas non plus recroiser Aoi tout de suite. Ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là était trop proche de la colère pour rester neutre s'ils se parlaient. Il fallait d'abord qu'il se calme.

Il patienta cinq minutes devant la chambre avant que Ruki n'en sorte. Ses cheveux blonds aux racines noires partaient dans tous les sens, il n'était pas maquillé et semblait clairement à côté de la plaque. Il bailla en saluant son ami.

« _'Jour Ruwa. Bien dormi ?

_Pas trop. Mais plus que toi, on dirait, sourit le guitariste. »

Le petit rire qu'émit le chanteur se transforma en une violente toux qui sembla lui déchirer la gorge. Il s'accrocha à l'épaule d'Uruha tandis qu'il essayait vainement de se calmer. Le guitariste le conduisit doucement à l'intérieur de la pièce et lui donna une bouteille d'eau. La crise dura à peine quelques minutes, mais le chanteur en ressortit épuisé.

« _Dis rien à Kai s'teuplait, demanda-t-il à Uruha qui l'avait soutenu.

_Reita t'a refilé sa crève ?

_Non, j'ai fumé à la fenêtre cette nuit.

_Sans te couvrir ? »

Le chanteur ne répondit pas, mais son regard parlait pour lui. Uruha songea qu'ils étaient vraiment une troupe de bras cassés.

« _Ça va mieux ?

_Hm, c'est passé.

_Va falloir qu'on descende maintenant, sinon il va y avoir des morts. »

Ruki se contenta d'un rire intérieur, de peur que la toux reparte de plus belle. Mais Uruha n'avait pas tort. Sans être tyrannique, Kai avait juste beaucoup de responsabilités sur les épaules, et ça apportait une dose de stress non négligeable. Pas étonnant donc qu'il tienne à ce que les membres du groupe respectent les horaires fixés puisqu'en cas de faute c'était lui qu'on blâmait.

Uruha aida Ruki à récupérer ses affaires et ils descendirent ensemble dans le hall où attendaient les trois autres. La mine souffrante du chanteur n'échappa pas au leader qui en oublia ses remontrances sur l'importance d'être à l'heure.

« _Oh, Ruki ça va aller ?

_Ouais, t'inquiète, j'ai juste passé une sale nuit.

_Tu fais la paire avec Uruha… Bon, vous aurez le temps de dormir dans le van jusqu'à l'aéroport de toute façon. »

Ruki et Reita se tournèrent vers Uruha, pas au courant de son mensonge mentionnant Aoi.

« _Combien de temps avant le prochain concert ? Demanda finalement le bassiste, peut-être le plus réveillé de la bande. »

Du moins, suffisamment pour se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas encore au bout de leur tournée.

« _Après demain, on joue à Dortmund en Allemagne. On aura du temps demain pour se balader. Je compte sur vous pour dormir, cette fois. Et Aoi, c'est valable pour toi aussi, hein. »

Tous hochèrent la tête, visiblement ravis d'avoir un peu de repos supplémentaire. Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires et sortirent de l'hôtel avant de charger le van. Leur matériel était déjà en route pour l'aéroport. Une fois sur la route, Uruha s'appuya contre la vitre et se laissa aller par les légers chaos du véhicule, bercé par les voix des deux blonds qui parlaient tranquillement près de lui.

Il dû s'endormir car il trouva la route exceptionnellement rapide. Il marcha comme un automate jusqu'à pouvoir embarquer dans l'avion. Il manqua de louper une marche en montant et Reita le rattrapa par le bras, ne le lâchant plus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur son siège ce qui lui permit de se rendormir aussitôt.

Aoi le regarda dormir pendant quelques instants, incapable d'en faire pareil sans somnifères. Kai bidouillait son téléphone, Ruki somnolait avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et Reita semblait répéter un morceau de basse dans le vide. Ses doigts bougeaient dans l'air avec aisance, comme s'il avait réellement son instrument dans les mains. Le guitariste aux cheveux noirs l'observa faire pendant de longue minutes, s'amusant à reconnaître les accords inaudibles, sans grand succès toutefois.

Le vol fut court et Uruha se réveilla cette fois en sursaut. Un autre van les attendait à la sortie de l'aéroport où ils tentèrent de se cacher comme ils purent des appareils photos des fans. Comment expliquer que leur visuel à leur sortie d'avion n'était pas exactement le même que celui qu'ils arboraient sur scène…

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait très envie de bouger l'après-midi, ils se contentèrent de traîner dans l'hôtel, soulagés d'avoir un rythme calme, même si ce n'était que pour deux jours. Ils adoraient voyager, rencontrer leurs fans, s'éclater sur scène, mais parfois ils aspiraient aussi à quelque chose de tout à fait banal : ne rien faire. Se laisser aller, ne pas être obligé de suivre un programme, des horaires précis, etc.

Uruha se triturait les méninges depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à leur nouvel hôtel. Ses deux siestes l'avaient suffisamment requinqué pour lui permettre d'être performant jusqu'à la nuit. Toutefois, il ne parvenait pas à régler son problème principal, à savoir, comment aider son ami et homologue guitariste. Ce dernier ne leur parlerait pas de son problème avant qu'ils ne le découvrent, il en était persuadé. Alors il allait falloir qu'il agisse. Mais c'était bien là que résidait le problème.

[…]

La fin du concert approchait doucement, au fil des chansons qui rendaient l'atmosphère de la salle plus électrique encore. Les derniers accents de Filth in the Beauty retentirent avec force, le noir se fit sur la scène et les fans se mirent à hurler leur amour à leurs idoles. Uruha avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud, mais il se sentait bien. La scène, c'était son élément. Entouré de musique, de ses amis et de tout ce qui faisait qu'il aimait tellement son métier.

_« Aoi semble aller un peu moins mal. Dommage que ça ne soit que passager. »_

Le groupe enchaîna sur Cochroach et Uruha reporta son attention sur sa guitare pour suivre le rythme rapide des accords de l'intro. Il voyait le mouvement des fans dans la fosse, et effectua des mouvements sensuels contre sa guitare. Il n'entendit que vaguement les cris qui parvinrent à ses oreilles, mais ça lui arracha un léger sourire.

_« Il fait terriblement sérieux comme ça. »_

Reita décida apparemment que c'était le bon moment pour un peu de fanservice et s'approcha du chanteur qui arrêta de sauter sur le devant de la scène. Le bassiste s'appuya contre le chanteur pour continuer à jouer. La voix de Ruki connaissait des signes de faiblesse depuis le début des encore, et il chantait – criait – avec un peu plus de retenue qu'habituellement.

_« Il doit les rendre folles, avec cet air si inaccessible. »_

Le groupe termina par Linda~candydive pinky heaven~ et ils prirent encore de longues minutes pour remercier le public chacun leur tour, en profitant pour se verser de l'eau dessus quand ce n'était pas à eux de parler. Kai s'élança comme un fou sur le côté de la scène et balança ses baguettes dans le public. Ruki épuisa ce qu'il lui restait de voix dans un cri spectaculaire. Aoi ne parla pas beaucoup, se contentant d'un sourire charmeur avant de partir vers les vestiaires, bientôt suivit par les autres.

_« Pourtant, ce sourire qu'il leur adresse, il est faux. »_

Reita donna l'accolade à Uruha et à Kai, tandis que Ruki allait s'affaler dans le canapé de la loge et qu'Aoi partait déjà vers les douches, sous les yeux inquiets de son homologue guitariste. Malgré qu'il ait pris du plaisir à jouer, il n'avait pu empêcher ses pensées de se diriger vers lui.

«_ Et il ira directement dans le van en ressortant de la douche. »_

Uruha avait observé son manège, Aoi ne passait même plus de temps avec eux dans les loges après le show. Les autres pensaient qu'il était juste fatigué, mais Uruha savait maintenant qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup, et qu'il ne prenait pas le risque de prendre des somnifères en journée ou soirée. Si jamais il avait dû se réveiller, les autres auraient découvert la supercherie.

_« Mais pourquoi garde-t-il tout ça pour lui ? »_

Le châtain soupira et fila se démaquiller, pendant que Reita aidait Ruki à ôter la quantité de laque qu'il avait dans les cheveux. Débarrassé de sa couche de fond de teint et de fard noir, Uruha s'affala au fond de son fauteuil et rejeta la tête en arrière, croisant à l'envers le regard amusé du leader.

_« J'ai peur des conséquences si j'attends de le prendre en faute. »_

Kai s'approcha du fauteuil où Uruha jouait à l'étoile de mer et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de prendre place sur le siège contigu, pour se nettoyer le visage à son tour. Reita faisait tourner Ruki en bourrique en refusant de lui dire où il avait rangé son pull. Le chanteur se baladait donc torse nu dans la loge, bras croisé sur la poitrine dans un semblant de pudeur et un air blasé sur le visage.

_« Je n'ai pas non plus envie qu'ils l'apprennent. Ils doivent avoir leurs propres soucis. »_

Ruki finit par retrouver son vêtement dans son sac, là où Reita l'avait subrepticement déposé un instant plus tôt. Kai renfila ses lunettes noires et son chapeau avant de récupérer ses affaires. Uruha se motiva et se releva du fauteuil pour chercher sa veste et son sac. Il sortir le premier de la loge, et savait que les autres ne viendraient pas avant plusieurs minutes, car Ruki avait dérobé le portable du bassiste. Uruha admirait leur joie de vivre à cet instant, lui qui se sentait oppressé par la douleur invisible de son homologue.

_« Je vais devoir l'aider, qu'il le veuille ou non. Ça ne peut plus durer. »_

[…]

Mais la tournée s'était terminée sans qu'Uruha n'ait pu parler à Aoi. Ils avaient joué à Munich, puis à Helsinki. Le mois de septembre touchait à sa fin, et ils aspiraient tous à du repos, après ce mois passé à arpenter le monde et à jouer de toutes leurs forces pour satisfaire leurs fans étrangères dans leurs pays. La nuit qui suivit le concert à Dortmund, Uruha décida que parler à son ami maintenant serait périlleux pour les deux dates restantes. Il essaierait de le coincer à leur retour au Japon, en priant pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien avant.

C'est deux jours après leur arrivée sur le sol nippon que l'occasion se présenta. Ils avaient trois jours de repos avant une interview sur le résumé de cette tournée, justement. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis leur descente d'avion. Et curieusement, c'est Aoi qui fit le premier pas.

Uruha traînait dans son appartement sans réelle occupation, allant du canapé au balcon en passant par la cuisine, prenant un magazine pour le reposer l'instant d'après, allumant la télévision pour voir qu'il n'y avait aucun programme intéressant, grignotant ce qu'il trouvait dans ses placards, le tout sans cesser de penser à son problème majeur, à savoir comment aider Aoi.

Ce n'était donc pas la joie pour le guitariste châtain qui en était presque à se dire qu'il ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. Il n'était que neuf heures du soir, mais rien ne pourrait éclairer sa soirée, il en était persuadé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende sonner.

Un peu interloqué d'avoir de la visite à cette heure avancée, il remit son tee-shirt qu'il avait commencé à enlever et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il poussa le verrou et retint une exclamation de surprise en voyant qui était derrière la porte. Aoi semblait frigorifié, et ses cernes étaient encore plus visibles que d'habitude sur sa peau pâle. Uruha l'invita à entrer d'un geste, se dépêchant ensuite de refermer la porte pour limiter l'arrivée du froid dans son appartement bien chauffé.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent au salon, et Aoi posa sa veste légère sur une chaise tandis qu'il s'installait dans le salon.

« _Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda Uruha, de la cuisine. »

Aoi tourna la tête vers lui.

« _Un thé, si tu as. »

Le châtain hocha la tête avec un sourire. L'autre devait vraiment mourir de froid.

« _Il y a un plaid sur mon lit, si tu veux. »

Aoi ne prit pas longtemps à décider et se dirigea vers la chambre de son hôte pour prendre la couverture en question. Il s'enroula dedans avec reconnaissance et se réinstalla dans le canapé tandis qu'Uruha venait s'assoir à ses côtés avec deux tasses de thé à la main.

« _Comment ça se fait que tu fais aussi froid ?

_Il y a un sérieux blizzard dehors. »

Hors de question de lui dire qu'il avait attendu une heure en bas de l'immeuble, se demandant s'il avait vraiment bien fait de venir. Uruha pensa quant à lui que le manque de sommeil rend beaucoup plus sensible au froid, et à n'importe quel besoin du corps, d'ailleurs. Il l'avait déjà expérimenté, ça.

Uruha lui tendit sa tasse, toujours souriant. Il ne savait pas encore comment se passerait la soirée, mais mieux valait qu'Aoi se sente bien.

« _Merci. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, profitant de la chaleur de la boisson dans leurs mains. Uruha n'avait pas froid mais il devait reconnaître que c'était agréable. Et l'atmosphère ambiante était étrangement… intime.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive A-chan ? S'enquit avec douceur le châtain, décidant qu'il était temps d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, surtout que son vis-à-vis semblait anormalement nerveux.

_Quoi ?

_Si tu es venu me voir à cette heure-ci, c'est que tu avais un problème, non ? »

Dans un autre contexte, Aoi aurait pu s'offusquer de cette remarque, qui sous-entendait qu'il ne venait voir le châtain que quand il avait un problème. Mais ces derniers temps, c'était assez vrai.

« _Je… »

Uruha ne savait pas ce qu'Aoi avait envie de lui dire ou non, mais il concevait que dans tous les cas ça devait être difficile. C'est pourquoi il lui laissa du temps. Soudain, Aoi reposa sa tasse sur la table basse et se tourna vers Uruha qui sur un instinct fit de même. Sans que le châtain ne s'y attende, son ami aux cheveux noirs passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se colla contre lui, déposant son menton dans le ceux de son cou, chatouillant sa peau avec ses doux cheveux et son souffle brûlant.

Uruha dut se forcer à respirer, tellement cette action des plus surprenantes lui avait coupé le souffle. C'était simple : il était tout bonnement sur le cul. Estomaqué, le guitariste. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils partageaient une étreinte hors de scène, mais c'était tout de même assez rare, et jusqu'à maintenant ça avait toujours été de l'initiative du châtain, dont les neurones fonctionnaient à pleine puissance tandis qu'il profitait de cette chaleur réconfortante qui l'envahissait petit à petit.

Il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir se soustraire à cet élan d'affection soudain, et il sentit au fil des minutes que le corps d'Aoi se détendait. Peut-être avait-il agit sur un coup de tête et avait craint la réaction de son homologue. Ca semblait plausible vu la situation en tout cas.

« _J'ai mal, j'ai si mal Ruwa… »

Sur ces mots laconiques, Uruha sentit les doigts d'Aoi se crisper sur lui, à savoir dans son dos. Merde, ça c'était mauvais signe. Sans le brusquer, Uruha le décolla de son propre corps et le prit par les épaules. Aoi baissa la tête, refusant de croiser son regard et se cachant derrière un fin rideau de cheveux couleur de nuit. Uruha nota les tremblements légers qui perturbaient l'équilibre habituel de son corps.

Le plus important était de deviner si la douleur actuelle agressait son corps ou son âme. Voir les deux, car généralement l'un entraîne l'autre. Putain de cercle vicieux, songea Uruha qui devenait rapidement vulgaire dès qu'il était envahi par une émotion importante. En l'occurrence, c'était un cocktail assez explosif de peur, d'impuissance et d'une touche de tendresse.

Il lâcha une des épaules d'Aoi et vint caresser sa joue de sa main libre, faisant se redresser aussitôt le guitariste aux cheveux noirs dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent en comprenant ce que venait de faire Uruha. Un geste si… doux. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître c'était le premier qualificatif qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Bon, il y avait aussi agréable, tendre, surprenant, électrisant, il en passait et des meilleurs. Pour faire court, ça l'avait complètement retourné, cet acte insignifiant.

Que se passait-il ? Uruha savait très bien de quoi avait besoin son ami à cet instant. Pas d'aide, mais d'attention. Il ne se faisait plus confiance et avait besoin que quelqu'un lui redonne cette faculté qu'il avait détruite. Ou perdue. Il ne savait plus, mais ça n'avait guère d'importance de toute façon.

De l'attention, donc. Alors il lui en donnait. En commençant progressivement, histoire de ne pas le braquer ou l'effrayer. Quoique là il avait plus l'air choqué qu'effrayé. C'était positif, non ? Toutefois Aoi rebaissa la tête en poussant un gémissement de bête blessée et les tremblements reprirent. Il porta les mains à son ventre et se recroquevilla sur le canapé, avec l'air de souffrir le martyr. Uruha se sentit lui-même mal à cette vision douloureuse. Il ne pouvait supporter de le voir de cette façon, il allait vraiment devoir agir.

Il monta sur le canapé et s'appuya sur ses genoux. Puis il se pencha un peu en avant, de façon à avoir son visage près de celui d'Aoi. Il entoura ensuite sa taille de ses bras et le souleva en douceur, parvenant à le remettre en position assise sur le canapé. Aoi le regarda, pupilles noires et brillantes, comme s'il était sur le point de se mettre à pleurer. Il le vit se mordre la lèvre furieusement, sans doute pour endiguer ces perles salées non désirées. Puis il le prit contre lui, formant une sorte de rempart avec son propre corps. Il ne fallut que très peu de temps avant qu'il ne sente les bras musclés de son ami s'enrouler avec force autour de son torse. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« _Il va falloir que tu me parles un minimum A-chan. Ton comportement, je commence à le connaître, mais ce que tu penses j'ai encore un peu de mal à deviner, avoua sans honte le châtain, pour l'inciter à se confier. »

Quitte ou double. Soit il gagnait et Aoi allait accepter de se dévoiler, soit il perdait et immanquablement… Non, il ne voulait même pas songer à cette éventualité des plus désagréables. Il ne pourrait supporter l'idée d'avoir échoué dans cette missions 'sauvetage d'âme brisée'.

Contre toute attente, Aoi hocha la tête dans son cou puis brisa l'étreinte pour s'assoir en tailleur. L'un de ses genoux frôlait sans cesse la cuisse du châtain mais il ne semblait pas en avoir conscience. Ou alors il s'en fichait. C'est vrai qu'il avait matière plus importante à débattre avec lui-même en ces instants tendus.

« _Que sais-tu de moi ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

_Surement plus que tu ne l'imagines. »

[…]

Le châtain avait passé une des nuits les plus étranges de sa vie, fatigante au possible, mais infiniment riche. Il n'avait pas vraiment répondu à Aoi quand il avait posé sa question et s'était contenté de le conduire à sa chambre, n'ayant pas envie de le renvoyer chez lui à onze heures passées. Sous le regard du guitariste aux cheveux noirs il avait refait patiemment le lit pour qu'ils puissent s'y allonger tous les deux. Puis il lui avait passé un boxer et un tee-shirt et il était parti se changer dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Uruha était allé ranger les tasses et avait éteint les lumières du salon. Il eut le temps de se déshabiller avant qu'Aoi ne ressorte.

« _Je n'arriverais pas à dormir, soupira justement ce dernier en arrivant à proximité du lit ou reposait déjà le châtain.

_C'est la proximité du corps d'un autre homme qui te gêne ? Lui demanda Uruha sans malice. »

Aoi se gratta l'arrière du crâne avant de s'allonger.

« _Entre autre. J'ai l'impression que tu me connais par cœur. »

Aoi ne savait pas très bien s'il était angoissé ou euphorique de passer la nuit dans le même lit que lui. Peut-être un mélange des deux. Malgré qu'il soit sérieusement en manque de médicament, et en bataille avec son corps pour cacher ce besoin inavouable. C'était évident également qu'il ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil parce qu'il ne savait plus comment faire sans substance chimique. Cependant si Uruha dormait il ne verrait pas que lui n'y arrivait pas.

Il était venu de son propre chef en partie parce qu'il pensait que le châtain le filait comme un détective cherche un meurtrier. Qu'il étudiait les pistes, les traces, son comportement. Il se sentait épié. Au début dérangeant, ce processus était devenu à ses yeux un fol espoir. Uruha se souciait de lui, peut-être que ça voulait dire qu'il tenait vraiment à lui ? Quand on n'a plus d'estime de soi-même, on a bien du mal à croire que les autres puissent nous aimer ou tout simplement nous côtoyer avec plaisir.

C'était un peu ça, ce qu'il lui arrivait. Un mauvais mélange de manque de confiance, de perte de contrôle, d'angoisse de l'âge – ils n'étaient plus des jeunots – et de mal d'attention/amitié/amour, même si il se refusait encore à accepter ce dernier point qui était lui aussi un amalgame de sentiments. Alors il s'était rendu au domicile de son homologue, par cette froide nuit de début octobre.

Autant dire que pour lui la nuit avait été longue. Il avait simulé l'endormissement assez longtemps pour qu'Uruha soit détendu et s'endorme. Aoi avait donc passé les heures à le regarder rêver, ce qui était relativement distrayant.

[…]

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble, et Uruha avait la bizarre impression d'avoir la situation sous contrôle. Aoi ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis qu'il avait quitté son appartement le matin mais lui adressait des sourires ou des gestes de la main quand ils se voyaient avec les autres. Ils avaient notamment eu une interview, et les deux guitaristes s'étaient retrouvés comme un fait exprès l'un en face de l'autre, leur laissant tout loisir de s'observer.

_« Je n'avais pas remarqué que la présence des autres le rendait nerveux. Mais c'est logique, en fait. »_

Uruha passait son temps à tergiverser avec lui-même pour savoir s'il avait bien fait de ne pas répondre à la question de son homologue alors que celui-ci semblait prêt à nouer le dialogue. Pourtant, il pressentait du changement, et ce dans les jours à venir. Il avait réveillé le mal-être d'Aoi et lui avait prouvé qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Maintenant, c'était à l'aîné de faire la part des choses et de venir le voir pour parler.

_« La question est de savoir si je dois lui cacher ce que je sais déjà. »_

Mais malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, il y a une chose que l'homme ne peut prévoir : les accidents. Un matin, le châtain se rendit chez Aoi car ils avaient une réunion avec le groupe, ayant été prévenu une heure plus tôt par le leader. Si Aoi avait pris des somnifères pour dormir, il ne pouvait pas avoir vu le message. Le châtain cherchait justement une excuse pour justifier sa venue quand il s'aperçut que la porte de l'appartement de son ami n'était pas verrouillée.

_« Je le sens mal. Il est méga consciencieux d'habitude. »_

Un peu inquiet, il entra et referma derrière lui. Il se dirigea à pas lents vers la chambre. Il y trouva un Aoi affalé à moitié sur le lit et surtout à moitié par terre, visiblement mal en point. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita vers la silhouette maigre qui reposait les yeux fermés et la respiration sifflante.

_« Oh merde, merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il a foutu ? »_

Il posa sa main sur son front. Brûlant et brillant de transpiration. Uruha le secoua légèrement par l'épaule en appelant son prénom. Aucune réaction. Il se mit alors en devoir de le remettre correctement sur le lit. Il passa un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre dans son dos et se mit à genoux pour avoir plus de force. Heureusement que le matelas était tout près.

_« Il va vraiment falloir qu'il s'explique. »_

Uruha sentit les os de ses hanches, très en relief, contre son torse. Assez dérangeant, comme sensation. Quand il déposa son fardeau sur le lit, celui-ci émit un faible grognement et son front se plissa, comme s'il souffrait de migraine. Ce qui était fort probable.

_« Et s'il me dit qu'il en a pris plus… »_

Malgré l'inquiétude, il se sentait fortement en colère contre lui-même. Laisser faire les sentiments ? Et puis quoi encore… Si jamais il avait fait une connerie… Pas que ceci n'en était pas une, mais Aoi respirait toujours, et rien que ça, c'était précieux.

_« J'attends qu'il aille mieux et je lui en colle une. »_

Aoi émit un autre grognement, un peu plus fort, et son corps s'agita quelque peu, au grand soulagement du châtain assis à ses côtés sur le lit. Il marmonna des borborygmes incompréhensibles et Uruha posa sa main fraîche sur son front, ce qui lui arracha un soupir. Il lui fallut encore une paire de minutes supplémentaires pour finalement ouvrir les yeux, un peu déboussolé.

_« Et s'il renchérit, au moins je saurais qu'il va vraiment mieux. »_

Il voulut parler, apparemment, mais seul un son rauque et inidentifiable sortit de sa gorge. Puis il se mit à tousser sauvagement et dans sa tête Uruha fit le parallèle avec Ruki, pendant leur tournée. Il savait désormais ce qu'avait fait le guitariste pendant au moins une partie de la nuit. Et pour s'endormir après ça il avait abusé des médicaments, ce qui avait aggravé son état. Le malin !

[…]

« _Comment tu te sens ? S'enquit Uruha, troublant le calme préétablit dans la pièce.

_Comme un lendemain de cuite. Comme si un tractopelle m'était passé dessus. Comme si j'avais sauté tout habillé dans une piscine en hiver. Comme si une b… commença Aoi d'une voix épuisée.

_STOP ! Je crois que j'ai bien comprit que tu allais mal, le coupa le châtain. »

Seul un soupir lui répondit. Il continua donc.

« _Et tu ne peux…

_Que m'en prendre à moi-même, oui, je suis au courant ! »

Uruha sourit, heureux de voir que son ami avait récupéré un peu de sa répartie habituelle.

« _J'ai pas demandé à avoir un garde-malade à domicile en plus.

_Le jour où tu arrêteras de faire n'importe quoi avec ton corps je pourrais éventuellement envisager d'arrêter de craindre le pire si je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi toutes les deux heures. »

En effet, après la nuit passablement agitée qu'ils avaient passée chez Aoi, ce dernier avait forcé le châtain à rentrer chez lui, prétextant qu'il allait aller chez le médecin. Uruha n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de le croire, mais il avait bien vu deux jours plus tard que son ami n'était allé nulle part ET que par conséquent son état avait largement empiré. Un vrai gamin.

« _A cause de… »

Aoi se stoppa à temps, sous le regard interrogatif du châtain. Non, « à cause de qui crois-tu que je vais mal ? » n'était pas la meilleure chose à dire devant lui. D'inquiets, les yeux de son homologue devinrent carrément suspicieux.

« _Qu'allais-tu dire ?

_Rien, marmonna l'accusé avec mauvaise foi.

_Joyama Suguru, qu'allais-tu dire ? »

Aoi grimaça à l'entente de sa véritable identité. Il n'aimait pas quand ses collègues l'utilisaient. Seuls ses parents et sa famille l'appelaient encore Suguru, et c'était très bien comme ça. Pour son métier, il était devenu Aoi. Le châtain le provoquait.

« _Takeshima Kouyou, qui t'autorise à me parler sur ce ton ? »

Ah il voulait jouer ? Pourtant la réaction d'Uruha ne fut pas celle qu'il espérait. Celui-ci se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique. Aoi en fut déstabilisé. Surtout quand le châtain reprit la parole.

« _Tu allais m'accuser d'être responsable de ton état. Bon, ça j'ai compris. Tu m'expliques pourquoi, maintenant ? »

Uruha ne put s'empêcher un léger sourire fier, tandis que paradoxalement son ami eut l'impression qu'un train lui passait dessus. A ce rythme-là il allait finir en miettes.

« _Rêve, grogna Aoi, très peu enclin à lui révéler l'un de ses deux seuls secrets. »

Uruha laissa passer une seconde, puis :

« _Bon, plus rien ne nous retiens ici alors, on file chez le médecin. »

Si les yeux étaient des armes à feu, Uruha serait mort sur le coup.

« _Non, refusa tout net le plus grand.

_Tu es venu demander mon aide, alors maintenant tu l'acceptes et tu me laisses gérer la situation. »

Le malade prit une grande inspiration. Son cerveau surchauffé chercha désespérément une solution à ce problème qui semblait sans issue.

« _Même s'il trouve que j'ai quelque chose, je ne pourrais pas prendre de médicaments. »

Aoi y allait au bluff, il n'avait pas connaissance de ce que savait Uruha à son sujet, toutefois son comportement suspicieux laisser présager qu'il avait forcément découvert quelque chose.

Et d'ailleurs, le châtain en resta coi.

« _Et tu crois que je vais te laisser continuer à te gaver de drogues encore longtemps ? Parce qu'à ce niveau c'est une addiction, Aoi, j'espère que tu en es conscient, remarqua-t-il d'un ton peu amène, reprenant ses esprits, bien que bouleversé par cette demi-confession inattendue.

« _J'ai commencé seul, je m'en sortirais seul. »

Sa voix était catégorique mais Uruha n'en avait que faire.

« _Et tu vas me dire que tu en as besoin, que ça t'aide à affronter la vie, mais merde, Aoi ! Ces saloperies sont en train de te détruire ! Tu mets ta vie en danger, tu nous mets en plus dans une position délicate ! On fait quoi nous, s'il t'arrive un truc ? »

Le châtain s'en voulut d'avoir perdu son calme quand la lueur dans les yeux de son ami devint illisible. Aoi le regardait désormais sans émotion apparente, comme si leur conversation était juste… plate.

Et cela lui envoya des piques de douleur dans le corps, c'était horrible de le voir dans cet état-là. Mais c'était de sa faute. Il avait encore empiré les choses.

[…]

Uruha passa une serviette humide sur le front de son ami, toujours brûlant de fièvre. Ça faisait approximativement trente-six heures qu'Aoi n'avait pas décroché un mot à qui que ce soit, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Il s'était plongé dans le mutisme après son éclat de colère et était apathique depuis ce moment-là.

_« Tout fout le camp. »_

Il n'avait pas réagi quand le médecin était venu, ni quand les autres membres du groupe avaient débarqués. Il leur avait à peine jeté un regard. Ses yeux étaient comme morts, mais tout en lui criait la douleur profonde qu'il refusait d'exprimer par un autre biais.

_« L'un comme l'autre, ils se sont trop longtemps mentis. »_

Uruha, sur les nerfs, et en proie à une intense culpabilité, avait craqué, quelques heures plus tôt, quand il avait changé les vêtements trempés de sueur de son ami et qu'il avait eu un aperçu complet de son corps décharné – c'était le mot. Il s'était écroulé dans les bras de Kai qui avait fait de son mieux pour parer à l'épuisement du guitariste châtain.

Les autres l'avaient forcé à prendre du repos, surveillant le malade pendant ce temps. Uruha n'était pas le seul à ressentir de la culpabilité.

_« Il fallait être ailleurs pour ne pas voir ce qu'il se passait entre eux. »_

Il avait obéi de mauvaise grâce, uniquement parce que son corps douloureux lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis trop longtemps. Il s'était étendu quelques heures et était revenu au chevet d'Aoi. Il en serait presque venu à penser qu'il aurait aimé qu'il délire, pour le voir réagir. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce masque froid qu'il portait.

_« Toutefois nous avons loupé l'essentiel. Et ils ont voulu porter leur fardeau seuls. »_

Pour l'instant il dormait, ce qui était préférable. Dans un autre cas, le médecin lui aurait donné des antipyrétiques, mais en l'occurrence, il ignorait quelles substances avait Aoi dans le sang, et au vu du cocktail épicé qu'il s'administrait parfois, il était préférable d'éviter toute prise supplémentaire. Il avait vu juste, à la grande inquiétude d'Uruha qui ne voyait à raison aucune amélioration de son état.

_« Je me demande s'il finira par comprendre ce qui l'a poussé à se droguer. »_

A priori, Kai était dans le salon avec Reita, et Ruki était partis chercher à manger pour ravitailler les troupes. Bien qu'à eux deux, Uruha et Aoi ne mangeaient même pas la portion d'une personne. Aoi refusait de se nourrir, bien que ce soit très passif comme réaction. Il ne bougeait pas, attendant que quelqu'un le fasse pour lui. Et dans tous les cas, son estomac refusait invariablement ce qu'on lui donnait.

_« Je suppose que non. Pourtant, j'ai bien vu que Ruki avait deviné la même chose que moi lorsqu'il nous en a parlé. »_

Et Uruha passait trop de temps à s'inquiéter à ce que son ami mangeait pour le faire lui-même. Kai était un peu comme le superviseur, veillant à ce que tout le monde garde un minimum d'intégrité physique dans cette période de crise. Le leader lui-même devait avouer que l'état désastreux d'Aoi lui coupait l'appétit, cependant il se forçait à manger pour être certain de garder la tête sur les épaules.

_« Le fait d'être plus ou moins impliqués nous a rendus aveugles, à des degrés différents. »_

Uruha avait raconté aux autres qu'il avait trouvé le comportement d'Aoi suspect, et qu'il avait finalement eu des preuves. Il passa sous silence la manière dont il avait validé ses théories. Certes, c'était pour son bien, toutefois ce n'était pas moral pour autant.

_« Et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'Uruha ne craque à nouveau. »_

Même quand ils avaient observé leur guitariste avec des regards chargés de pitié, ce dernier n'avait pas réagi, comme s'il était dans une autre dimension et qu'il ne les voyait ni ne les entendait. Ils avaient aussi voulu savoir quel avait été l'élément déclencheur de l'apathie d'Aoi, et Uruha avait tenté de leur raconter son éclat de colère.

_« Le problème est aussi de savoir ce qu'il ressent, lui précisément. »_

Si Uruha avait eu des soupçons quant à la consommation régulière de drogues d'Aoi, Kai pour sa part voyait ce dernier souffrir d'être loin du châtain. Finalement, ils avaient tous gardés leurs observations pour eux, et ce qui avait mené la situation en crise.

_« Aoi est blessé et ne sortira pas de cet état catatonique tant qu'Uruha n'aura pas montré qu'il regrette ses paroles. Mais encore faudrait-il qu'il le sache… »_

[…]

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, Aoi parvint à se débarrasser du virus mais celui-ci choisit de trouver un autre hôte en la personne d'Uruha, affaiblit par son rôle de garde-malade et son inquiétude continuelle des cinq derniers jours.

Ruki empêchait donc Kai de s'arracher les cheveux qui avaient survécu à la première phase de maladie, Reita s'occupait du guitariste châtain et Aoi… Eh bien, Aoi…

Il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'il avait pu sortir de son lit, ni même exprimé la moindre émotion sur son visage. Uruha dormait la plupart du temps, abruti par les médicaments qu'il avait heureusement le droit de prendre, et il n'avait pas posé la moindre question aux autres au sujet de son homologue.

Kai craignait vraiment que ce moment ne finisse par arriver. Il espérait qu'Uruha ai le temps d'aller un peu mieux, sinon il ferait sans aucun doute une rechute. Malgré leur surveillance après la découverte de l'addiction d'Aoi, ils n'avaient pu stopper l'inévitable et leur guitariste avait presque frôlé l'overdose aux antidépresseurs, moins de vingt-quatre heures après avoir été autorisé à se lever.

Ils s'étaient demandés si c'était une tentative de suicide ratée, ou si c'était juste la preuve de son état moral en pièces. La première proposition était bien trop effrayante, et finalement, ils avaient supposé que s'il avait réellement voulu en finir, il s'y serait mieux pris.

L'idée les empêchait tout de même de dormir correctement depuis. Voilà pourquoi ils appréhendaient les hypothétiques questions d'Uruha à ce sujet. Eux-mêmes avaient déjà bien du mal à faire face…

Aoi n'avait montré aucun remord ou sentiment de ce genre lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, une fois que son corps avait eu à peu près éliminé les substances. Pourtant, Kai s'était senti incapable de lui faire la moindre remarque. Il souffrait, et c'était en partie de leur faute s'il en était arrivé à ces extrémités, bien que celles-ci soient condamnables.

Plus qu'une nécessité, c'était maintenant une urgence de les forcer tous les deux à avoir une discussion constructive. Peut-être que les pots cassés étaient irréparables, toutefois la situation actuelle ne pouvait pas durer des lustres.

Aoi allait devoir accepter de confier à Uruha ce qu'il ressentait, et ce dernier avait tout intérêt à lui expliquer pourquoi il s'était senti aussi mal en découvrant son addiction.

S'ils arrêtaient d'être têtus, ça devrait le faire, non ? En tout cas, Kai priait pour.

[…]

Le lendemain, le leader eut la stupeur d'apercevoir Aoi au chevet d'Uruha, pendant une crise de délire de celui-ci, à cause de la fièvre qui refusait de redescendre en dessous de quarante degrés Celsius.

_« C'est effrayant. »_

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, le guitariste avait ôté son déplaisant masque, et affichait sur son visage une telle douleur que Kai en ressentit des échos dans sa poitrine. Etait-ce une bonne chose ? Quelque part, c'était une amélioration. Le temps préciserait son importance, et sa qualité.

_« Il paraît tellement… fragile. »_

Kai décida d'arrêter de jouer aux voyeurs et retourna dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé. Il était huit heures du matin. Il avait dormi ici pour veiller sur Uruha, Reita et Ruki étaient rentrés passer la nuit chez eux, et Aoi était visiblement sortis, pour revenir voir celui qui le hantait.

_« Se sentait-il aussi impuissant face à moi ? »_

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le leader entendit les cris et les gémissements d'Uruha se faire moins bruyants, et plus espacés. Il fronça les sourcils, en se demandant comment Aoi réussissait là où eux-mêmes ainsi que les médicaments avaient échoués.

_« Sa colère devait venir de sa frustration. Chacun a sa façon propre de faire face aux tourments sentimentaux. »_

Puis il se rappela que c'était simplement parce qu'il s'agissait d'Aoi. Evidemment, son contact devait apaiser Uruha, même perdu dans les affres de la fièvre. C'était un bon point qu'Aoi ait fait le premier pas. Il fallait espérer que d'autres améliorations suivraient, il était temps que le groupe reprenne du service, et avec cinq membres opérationnels et bien dans leur peau. Comment ça c'était trop demander ?

_« La mienne est de me détruire. La sienne et de rejeter tout ce qu'il ne peut accepter par la violence. »_

[…]

Uruha eut l'autorisation de se lever le surlendemain, sous la surveillance attentive de Kai et Aoi – évidemment. Sa température était revenue à un palier acceptable et il pouvait désormais manger à petites doses. Si on comparait avec la situation de la veille, c'était une amélioration notable.

Le guitariste aux cheveux noirs n'avait pas daigné utiliser sa voix, et c'était l'une des premières choses qui avait interpellé Uruha lorsqu'il avait eu assez de conscience pour analyser son environnement.

Il en avait brièvement discuté avec Kai, effrayé par ce mutisme qui semblait parti pour durer. Le leader avait soupiré, et s'était fait une raison. Uruha était véritablement doué pour aider les autres, sauf quand ça le concernait. En l'occurrence, même un enfant aurait eu plus de jugeote que lui.

Mais il devait l'avouer, il était perdu. Dans sa tête, dans son cœur, il ne parvenait plus à être certain de ses pensées et émotions. Tout paraissait trop complexe pour son esprit fatigué par la maladie. Et encore, elle avait bon dos !

Dans la soirée, pendant qu'Uruha était sous la douche, Kai attrapa Aoi par le poignet et alla s'enfermer avec lui dans la chambre d'ami.

« _Maintenant A-chan, je ne veux plus de faux-semblants. Je suis à bout, et si je tiens le coup c'est uniquement par peur de dire des choses que je pourrais regretter ensuite. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller voir Uruha – après sa douche bien évidemment – et tu lui parleras de tout ce que tu nous caches depuis des mois. »

Kai ne l'avoua pas à haute voix, mais il avait presque espéré se faire interrompre, rien que pour l'entendre de nouveau.

« _Je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour toi, et combien tu as souffert seul de cette situation, mais… C'est Uruha. Notre baka de service, qui pense trop aux autres pour même songer à lui, et qui ne voit rien qui le concerne, reprit le leader d'une voix plus douce. »

Aoi hocha la tête, les yeux rivés sur un point de la pièce, derrière son ami, toutefois c'était une réaction, Kai n'en attendait pas plus.

Il s'approcha de son aîné pour l'enlacer, et Aoi se laissa faire de bonne grâce. A vrai dire, l'étreinte lui fit du bien.

Pourtant, ils la brisèrent par surprise lorsqu'un bruit épouvantable se fit entendre dans l'appartement, suivit par une nuée d'insultes et, plus inquiétant encore, le silence soudain.

Interloqués, et effrayés, ils devaient l'admettre, ils sortirent de la chambre avec précipitation et cherchèrent ce qui avait pu provoquer ce bruit.

Aoi trouva le premier et eut besoin d'un instant pour réagir correctement. Uruha, ne portant qu'une serviette autour de la taille, était affalé contre la porte extérieure de la douche, les yeux ouverts mais le regard absent.

Kai arriva sur ses pas, avisa la situation et ressortit après un clin d'œil sérieux à l'attention d'Aoi qui relevait déjà son ami.

Son anxiété diminua avec force lorsque les avant-bras du châtain s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, et que son torse humide se colla au sien. Et ça n'avait rien à avoir avec cette nouvelle proximité !

Non, mais à qui pourrait-il faire croire ça ? Sûrement pas à Kai, en tout cas.

Avec une de ses mains libres, Aoi attrapa une autre serviette, puis porta son fardeau jusqu'au lit, sur lequel il le déposa. Il entreprit ensuite de le sécher, attendant un quelconque mouvement.

Il pria pour qu'Uruha ne se soit pas cogné la tête, cependant au vu de son air ailleurs, il en doutait.

« _A-chan, ânonna le châtain au bout d'une poignée de longues minutes. »

Incapable de parler, le second guitariste saisit une de ses mains et la serra, pour signifier sa présence.

C'est alors qu'avec une force étonnante, Uruha attira plus près de lui le corps de son ami, de façon à pouvoir se lover dans ses bras, le tout en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour cligner de l'œil.

Ce qui expliqua l'air particulièrement ahuri d'Aoi lorsqu'il prit conscience de la situation. Pour le coup, il ne pouvait plus falsifier la réalité, il savait parfaitement à quel point le corps du châtain était dénudé et proche du sien.

Il fit un effort considérable pour ne rien faire de déplacé. C'était presque utile qu'il ne puisse rien dire, en fait.

Il songea simultanément qu'Uruha allait de nouveau attraper froid et que Kai allait le tuer. Puis que ça n'avait pas tant d'importance, s'il pouvait rester couché là encore quelques minutes.

La main taquine du châtain dans ses cheveux ne l'aida pas à revenir sur sa dernière décision, loin de là. Il pouvait dire qu'il était apaisé. Les médicaments n'étaient que de vulgaires ersatz, dont l'effet n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'il vivait présentement.

Puis les pommettes d'Uruha se colorèrent et Aoi haussa un sourcil. Il comprit lorsqu'Uruha bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles, visiblement gêné.

« _A-chan, je suis vraiment désolé, murmura-t-il, une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés d'une vingtaine de centimètres. »

Si Uruha n'avait pas laissé sa main sur son genou, sans doute qu'Aoi aurait interprété cette phrase d'une autre manière.

« _Je voulais t'aider, sincèrement. Et puis… je n'ai jamais été doué avec les sentiments, encore moins les miens. »

Nouveau haussement de sourcil. Uruha eut un rire étrange.

« _Je pensais que c'était juste de la compassion, cette chaleur douce-amère autour de mon cœur. »

A ce stade, Aoi ne sut plus comment réagir, c'était inédit pour lui. Et ça semblait l'être également pour Uruha, malgré son assurance de façade.

« _Inutile de préciser à quel point je me suis trompé… »

Le souffle du plus grand subissait des ratés au fur et à mesure de la conversation, allant de pair avec l'emprise que la main d'Uruha exerçait sur son genou.

« _Je voulais juste… être celui qui te sortirait de là. Sans penser à tes sentiments…»

Uruha s'était fait hésitant sur la fin de la phrase. Pas qu'il mentait, mais c'était encore nouveau pour lui, et il prenait réellement conscience de ce qu'il disait à voix haute.

Les mots pouvaient sembler cruels, sauf que l'ignorance antérieure du châtain empêchait Aoi de raisonner ainsi. Surtout lorsqu'Uruha se redressa un peu plus, mêlant sa chaleur à la sienne. Calme et rassurant. Il devait rêver.

Seule la personne la plus importante pour nous peut nous sauver d'un état de fatalisme; parce qu'elle sera toujours là lors des rechutes. Aoi en avait pris conscience depuis longtemps.

Les lèvres d'Uruha sur les siennes à cet instant furent plus qu'une promesse.

Du fond de son tunnel, il vit briller la sortie.

Fin.

(23.10.2014)

* * *

><p><em>Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? J'espère que vous me laisserez votre avis, positif comme négatif! Au plaisir de vous revoir.<em>


End file.
